Caramel Coated Cherries
by CardcaptorWolf
Summary: Raimundo throws a showdown with Jack for some reason unknown to everyone, including himself. But what starts as an innocent game between enemies turns into a series of personal questions that reveal their true feelings for each other. RaiJack OneShot


Raimundo lay with a sigh on the ground. He didn't know how long he'd been there, and frankly he didn't care. 

It had been a showdown like any other; fighting against Spicer for another nameless Shen Gong Wu. There were so many he just stopped keeping track. Anyway, he was just about to reach for it, when he saw Jack, struggling up towards him with the monkey staff. It was Jack's last Shen Gong Wu. If he didn't get this one, he would have none left and would surely come to steal theirs again. But that wasn't what had been on the mind of the young Brazilian as he released the side of the mountain and plummeted to the bottom. He had just been thinking about the pained, desperate look in those fiery red eyes.

Raimundo sat up again, clutching his knees to his chest. "_Go on ahead._" he had said to his friends. "_I'll catch up later._" He had then taken the Golden Tiger Claws from a confused Omi, and sat on the ground, back towards the Xiaolin trainees.

Raimundo sun around as he heard footsteps approaching him. He was shocked to see Jack Spicer standing before him. "What do you want, Spicer?" he spat. He realized his tone had been a bit more harsh than was necessary, but he was in a bad mood since the showdown, and couldn't really help it.

Jack sighed and pulled the Sword of the Storm around from behind his back. "Take it," he said simply, holding it out to the younger boy.

Raimundo looked both confused and annoyed. "What, now you're just gonna rub it in my face now? That's low dude."

Jack shook his head. "No. I really want you to keep it."

Raimundo looked at him quizzically. "What, no lame insult? No rant about how you're "Jack Spicer, Evil Prince of Darkness?"' Jack shook his head again. Raimundo shrugged. "Fine. Your loss then I guess." Raimundo took the Wu from the pale boy's hands and tied it to his belt. "Thanks," he said as he turned and sat down again.

Jack's eyes grew wide. "What?! I finally show some decency and that's all I get? Hmph, well, fine." Jack spun around and sat behind Raimundo, there backs barely gracing each other. "Guess that's all I _deserve_, huh?" Jack's tone was sour and annoyed, similar to what Raimundo's had been a moment before.

Raimundo shrugged. "Too bad, so sad, dude. Sometimes it stinks being good." They sat in silence for a while.

"So…How come you threw that challenge?" Jack asked cautiously.

Raimundo shrugged again, staring at the floor. "I don't know. Guess I just didn't wanna see you lose your last Wu." Raimundo looked over his shoulder to see Jack with a huge grin. "**_What?!_**"

Jack jumped. "Nothing! It's nothing."

Raimundo sighed in disbelieve but wasn't sure he really wanted to know. "What's your favorite food?" Raimundo asked completely out-of-the-blue.

"Where did that come from?" asked Jack, face twisted with confusion.

"Hey! That's not how it works. You ask a question, I answer it. Then I ask a question, and you answer it. You can't just ask another question until you answer mine"  
Jack shrugged. "Whatever, man. Cherry ice cream with caramel sauce if you must know." Jack paused to let his words sink in before asking, "What's your favorite band?"

Raimundo thought. "Well, I'd have to say All American Rejects at the moment but…" He shrugged. "That could change pretty soon. Who knows?"

Jack nodded. "Your turn."

Raimundo nodded back. "Hmm…" Raimundo thought of all the things he had ever wanted to know about Jack. "You got a girlfriend?" he asked finally.

He felt Jack stiffen slightly. "N-No…Not really…" he muttered. "You?"

Raimundo shook his head. "Nope. Not a one." Jack nodded. "Why not?" Raimundo asked.

Jack sighed. "I uh…Is this like truth or dare where we have to tell the whole truth and not leave out stuff?"

Raimundo nodded. "Duh."

Jack sighed again. "Ok…Cause I don't like girls…" he mumbled.

Raimundo's eyes widened in shock. "Woah…" was all he could manage to say. Jack just sat quietly, not moving a muscle.

"S-So…What about you?" he asked.

Raimundo stared at his feet again; he gulped. "I uh…I don't know really. I just never seem to like any girls I meet."

They both sat in silence for a moment, scarcely breathing. Jack coughed. "It's um…your turn."

Raimundo gave a small, forced laugh. "O-Oh yeah um…" Raimundo just decided to use this as an excuse to ask his questions openly . "So do you like any…guys?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Jack's face take on a deep shade of rose. "K-Kinda…"

Raimundo waited for him to continue. When he didn't, he said, "You know the rules. You gotta say everything. Who is it?"

Raimundo watched as Jack's face grew redder and redder. "Y-You…" he muttered.

Raimundo sat in stunned silence. After a long moment of piecing together his ability to speak, he muttered a soft, "Me?" Jack just nodded. Raimundo slowly turned around until he was facing Jack, who was still facing the opposite direction, staring at the floor. "Well…I guess that's fine."

Jack looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. "W-What do you mean?"

Raimundo sighed. "I mean, I guess it's ok for you to like me. Not to hard to understand, dude."

Jack turned around. "That was my question. I need the whole truth."

Raimundo felt his own face heat up. "I-I uh…I guess it's ok for you to like me cause…I uh…I think I like you too Spicer."

Raimundo's eyes glittered as Jack's face grew red enough to blend with his hair. "R-Really?"

Raimundo nodded as he leaned in closer to Jack, their lips meeting for a brief moment. They gazed into their eyes for a moment before Raimundo stood. "I uh…Guess I better get going…They're gonna need me back at the temple…You know…Chores and stuff…" Raimundo turned and slashed the claws through the air. "But…Maybe we could go out for ice cream sometime."

Jack's heart fluttered at the thought. "O-Ok…" he breathed, barely more than a whisper.

Raimundo smiled. "Ok then. See yah later." He gave the older boy a toothy grin before leaping into the newly opened portal.

Jack looked down at the newest Shen Gong Wu with a sigh. "You, were WAY worth it," he whispered with a smile. He had no idea what it did, but he didn't really care. It had earned him a possible relationship with Raimundo, and that was worth more than all the Shen Gong Wu put together. Heck, it was worth more than world domination to the red-haired boy genius.

(A/n: Ah. Nothing better to clear the thoughts than a fluffy one-shot. I had a bad day (and PLEASE don't sing that song! I've had enough of that song to last a lifetime.) so I came home, and wrote this. I had **absolutely NO** idea what I was going to write about when I started. No plot line, no ending planned, (although I was sure it was going to be something Rai/Jack. No duh.) and as you can see, no coming up with random Shen Gong Wu. I've racked my brain for too long trying to come up with new wu and I'm tired of it. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. No I won't continue it. Like I said, no plot line. I might right another one-shot-ish thing of their date but who knows. Just incase none of you get the title, here's kind of what it's supposed to mean. Raimundo's really tanned right? Well, I think if you saw him blushing in real life, he'd look like a cherry covered with caramel…Yeah. I figured that out AFTER I titled it…I'm not good with titles…Well sometimes I get lucky. 1324 long words. About 2 to 3 hours.)


End file.
